What's your name?
by CampionSayn
Summary: Aido stumbles upon someone who catches his infinite interest. Better than it sounds, I swear.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary: A meeting that leads to a strange friendship based on chance and careful planning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aido had never been so bored in all his life. The classes for those in the moon dorm weren't always so bad, but tonight the teacher had decided to open up Calculas. The aristocrat was not going to waste his time on that garbage. He could do it in his sleep.

Thus, was the reason he was roaming around the gardens near Sun dorms. Technically, he wasn't breaking any rules. Not until he actually stepped five feet in front of the dorm, which he had no interest in doing, so he wouldn't have to worry too much about running into Yuki or Zero.

He would never admit it to anyone, but her rather liked the Day class's garden. There was an adorable vegetable garden that the humans grew for the holidays, the most dominant of the vegetables being pumpkins.

Stepping over a particularilly large, orange pumpkin the aristocrat searched for his favorite spot.

It was around here somewhere... A patch of soft green grass with coltsfoot surrounding it.

"Now where is it?" He muttered to himself in annoyance at his inabillity to find a simple resting place.

"Looking for something?"

Letting out a muted scream from within his throat, Aido quickly turned around to not find Yuki or Zero, but a girl with extremely light hair and dark eyes looking rather amused at his expense.

Breathing in a few times, light blush decorating his face, the aristocrat straightened up, giving the obvious day student a seething look,"Don't sneak up on people like that!"

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you, but you looked like you were lost or had lost something." She replied calmly.

"Well, I haven't lost anything, I'm just looking for a place to rest."

"In the Sun dorm's garden? What could you find here? All the ground's been dug up since yesterday."

Aido was about to give a smart remark, but then it finally struck him that he was not only arguing with a human he had never met, he was also arguing with a human who had not given her name, nor asked for his. The way he was brought up, that was bad manners.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I caught your name."

"I don't believe I dropped it." She replied grinning at the look he gave to her answer.

Turning with her back to him, the unknown girl hopped over the pumpkin Aido had previously crossed and disappeared beyond the gate to the Sun dorm.

And so began Aido's little endevour to find a name.

--------------------------------

"You want what?" Kaname asked the overly happy blonde aristocrat as he sat across from the pureblood with a suspicious grin on his face.

"Just all the forms for the girls in the day class with blonde hair, including names and dates of birth."

Beside Kaname, Aido's cousin was holding his head in his hands in exasperation. He had tried to talk the younger vampire out of asking Kaname, he really had. But, since when did Aido ever do anything that Kain asked?

"...Why?" Kaname asked, nervousness setting in. Usually, Aido offered to do him favors and had never once asked anything of the pureblood. And now that he has, he's asking for something the brunette probably didn't have access to.

"Well, there's this girl..."

Kaname would have brightened up with that. He hadn't been aware that Aido even liked women. But, then it went down hill again.

"...that I met two days ago near the Sun dorm, but didn't get her name. And if I see her again, I'd like to know it. You know, so if she hits on me I can turn her down nicely."

"Did she hit on you when she met you?" Kain asked, beating Kaname to the punch. Curious to what Aido's answer might be.

The answer surprised them both.

"No."

"Did you see her with the usual mob of screaming fan-girls?"

"No."

Beyond Aido's scope of vision, the rest of their friends erupted into laughter, something they rarely did at the same time. Ruka and Ichijou were leaning on each other for support, Shiki and Rima were sitting at a table uttering faint comments and Kaname and Kain were trying not to laugh in Aido's face until he turned to yell at the others.

"What the hell's so funny?!"

"N-nothing. Nothing except, we're pretty sure this a historic moment in history!" Ruka commented, still laughing, tears leaking from her eyes.

"How do you mean?" The blonde male asked, very confused.

"She means, Aido," Kaname began,"That the girl you met probably wasn't interested in you."

Shock was what planted itself on Aido's face first, then insult, followed closely by just blankness.

"Could you still get the forms, though?"

"I can try, certainly." Kaname replied, the laughter light but still lingering in his eyes.

"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."

And with that, the aristocrat turned, gave his still laughing friends a cold look and was out thte door.

-----------------------------------

Three nights and three days passed and then finally Aido got the file he had been looking for. It had taken about one hundred paper cuts and the reading of even more files, but he had finally found a name, a photo and a background report.

He was so happy. Extremely peppy, and so very exuberant. So why wasn't he actually reading it?

Kain had asked him as much when he had walked in after a shower to find Aido lying on his bed, just staring at the file as it laid on a table gathering dust.

"You haven't read it yet, have you?"

"...No."

"Why?"

"..."

"Would you like me to read it?"

"That would be good."

Giving a light chuckle, the taller cousin picked up the file, opened it and examined the contents, reading out loud.

"'Name: Wakaba Sayori. Age: Sixteen. Family is relatively unknown except in the fashion and music industry. Father's a writer who owns two music firms, mother was a designer, now desceased. Room's with...' Huh. That's strange."

"What? What, what is it? What's interesting?" The younger vampire asked, leaping up on the bed trying to look over Kain's shoulder.

"Well, it says here that she share's a room with the Headmaster's daughter. So she's a friend of Yuki."

As the words left his lips, the dirty blonde haired vampire lowered the file to find his cousin gone and the door to there room wide open, the sounds of some other students yelling and some glass shattering.

"Oh dear."

-------------------------------

Moving out of the Moon dorm the night students were greeted with the usual crowd of screaming fangirls, Yuki and Zero fending them off as best they could. Zero with insults, and Yuki as best she could with light reprimanding words.

As the night class calmly moved to their destination, Kain noted that Aido was in the back with a small digital camera, looking kind of twitchy, looking over at Yuki nervousely.

'Please, god, don't let him do something stupid.' The taller cousin prayed inwardly.

The gods were not with him that night.

When Kaname was out of sight along with most of the others, Aido slowly walked over to Yuki, tapping her on the shoulder, while Zero was busy yelling at some particularly annoying girls.

"Aido-san?" The dark haired commitee girl asked, seeing Aido looking... different.

"Uh, Yuki, I don't really know how to say this, but um..."

"Yes?"

"Could you get a picture of your roommate for me?"

"Eh?"

Bowing his head, Aido removed the camera he had been carrying and thrust it into Yuki's hands, desperation clearly evident as he lifted his head again. At this point, even Zero was paying attention to the little scene.

"PLEASE! I need you roommate's picture! Just do me this one favor and I'll do you a favor in return whenever you ask of it!" He begged, dropping to one knee, hands clutched together pleadingly.

Taking the camera hesitantly, Yuki, naive as ever, patted the blonde on the head," Okay."

As Aido left for his classes, the biggest blush of the century spread over his cheeks, his ears picking up the sounds of Zero laughing wickedly.

------------------------------------------------------

Sighing to himself, the blonde vampire found himself wondering through the gardens of the Day class once again. He couldn't believe that he had done that to himself!

"And for what? I'm a laughing stock and I don't even know why I want the stupid picture." He muttered to himself.

"Yeah, why was that, exactly?"

For the second time that week, the aristocrat was greeted by the unusually mellow voice of a human female. One with extremely light blonde hair and dark eyes.

Turning to the voice, Aido was about to say hello when his ear was acosted by two fingers that pulled down HARD.

The first thing to register in his mind was shock, followed quickly by the pain in his ear.

"OOOWWW!!!!"

"Is there a reason you asked my bestfriend to take my picture in front of all your fangirls?"

"Because..."

"Well?"

Lifting his eyes to level with her's his answer was simple yet confusing.

"Because, I think I like you."

Blinking, Yori released his ear and gave him a smile,"Okay then. Why?"

"I... don't really know."

"Well, think about it for a moment."

Giving himself a moment, the aristocrat ran through a few reasons in his head.

'You're pretty, you rejected me, it took me days to find your name...'

"You didn't hit on me when we met the first time."

"Do you expect every girl you meet to hit on you?" Yori asked, raising her brow.

"The ones who are smart enough to open their mouths."

"Touch'e." She replied, giving a light laugh that sounded so pretty to him.

"Ah, she laughs." Aido remarked, olding his hand out to her shyly," I'm Aido."

She returned the gestured, shaking his hand," Yori."

-------------------------------

This was made in dedication to x-twilight-x the first person to review my other VK story and guess my favorite pairing.

R&R!


End file.
